Fantastic melody
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = FANTASTIC melody |previous = - |next = - |current track = FANTASTIC melody}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ AA+SS Animate LE Tokuten ファンタスティックmelody |image = |kanji name = ファンタスティックmelody |romaji name = Fantasutikku melody |translation = FANTASTIC melody |type = AA+SS Animate LE Tokuten |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} A duet song by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] found only in the [[FANTASTIC melody (single)|'AA+SS Animate LE Tokuten CD']]. Lyrics English = Give me more thrills! No more mannerism rhythms! Chaser surpassing the future! Making up trouble! Even welcoming the unexpected! Let me free! Wouldn’t that be fun!? Ah… Parched with thirst… It’s not my throat, but my heartbeat… Now come on! This situation, destroy it! That handicap is just right! In life, like tumbling dice, If asymmetrical sides can synchronize, then maybe they can become one! See how our spirits resonate with two heatbeats! I’ll start playing our fantastic melody! My song, your song, our sounds! Do you know? Wishes our selfish! No, no, such a thing is nonsense! We’ll seize the things we can’t face alone! If I’m with you, the stage where we met, Let me go to it! I’ve found the light! Ah… I can’t see… Just drawing stars in my eyelids… But now, this combination is unequalled! We can’t lose even to a falling star! Carry on! We're no clowns! Single-mindedly in overdrive! If there’s a will, there’s a way! We’ll prove it all! Try it out! As much as we can, like it’s our dying will! It’s beginning to move, the heavenly reality we’re creating! Don’t call it ‘four’ or ‘five’; it’ll just confuse you! With your sixth sense, Don’t think; just feel! The future is almost always undecided! The clouds’ shadows dash across the ground, Painting our dreams! Come on! This situation, destroy it! We have no interest in fixed games! In life, like tumbling dice, If asymmetrical sides can synchronize, then maybe they can become one! See how our spirits resonate with two heatbeats! I’ll start playing our fantastic melody! My song, your song, our song, My soul, your soul, our sounds, ourselves!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = motto SURIRU wo choudai　No More　MANNERI Rhythm Chaser　mirai wo oikose　Trouble Make-Up soutei gaitte no mo kangei suru ze Let Me Free　sore mo tanoshiiN janai? aa　KARAKARA　kawaku　nodo janaku Heartbeat ima saa kono joukyou buchikowase HANDEKYAPPU ni wa choudo ii jinsei nara　Tumbling Dice ASHINMETORI na hou ga SHINKURO dekiru ka mo hitotsu ni nareru tamashii　kyoumei shite　futatsu no kodou ga hora kanade hajimete yuku ore tachi no FANTASUTIKKU Melody My Song, Your Song, Our Sounds! Do You Know? kibou wa Selfish　No, No sonna no Nonsense hitori ja mienai mono　tsukami ni yukou omae to datta kara aeta SUTĒJI e Let Me Go　HIKARI mitsuketanda aa　mienai　hoshi wo mabuta he to Just Drawing kedo ima kono KONBI tenka musou ryuusei datte otoseru Carry On! 　PIERO janai ze isshinfuran ŌBAADORAIVU naseba narutte zenbu　shoumei suru ze Try It On! 　yareru dake　shinuki de yatte yarou ka kawari hajimete yuku ore tachi ga tsukuru Heavenly RIARU yon no go no　iwazu　misero yo SHIKKUSU SENSU kangaen na　kanjireba ii sa mirai wa taitei itsu datte mitei kumo no kage daichi wo kake yume　egake saa kono joukyou buchikowase deki RĒSU nanka ni kyoumi nee~! jinsei nara　Tumbling Dice ASHINMETORI na hou ga SHINKURO dekiru ka mo hitotsu ni nareru tamashii　kyoumei shite　futatsu no kodou ga hora kanade hajimete yuku ore tachi no FANTASUTIKKU Melody My Song, Your Song, Our Song, My Soul, Your Soul, Our Sounds, Ourselves! |-| Kanji = もっとスリルを頂戴　No more　マンネリRhythm Chaser　未来を追い越せ　Trouble make-up 想定外ってのも 歓迎するぜ Let me free　それも楽しいンじゃない？ 嗚呼　カラカラ　渇く　喉じゃなくHeartbeat　 今さあ この状況 ぶち壊せ ハンデキャップには丁度いい 人生ならTumbling dice アシンメトリなほうが シンクロ出来るかも１つになれる 魂　共鳴して　２つの鼓動がほら 奏ではじめてゆく 俺たちのファンタスティックmelody My song，Your song，Our sounds! Do you know?希望はSelfish　No，no そんなのNonsense 独りじゃ見えないもの　掴みにゆこう お前とだったから 逢えたステージへ Let me go　ヒカリ見つけたんだ 嗚呼　見えない　星を瞼へとJust Drawing　 けど今 このコンビ 天下無双 流星だって堕とせる Carry on!　ピエロじゃないぜ 一心不乱オーバードライヴ 為せば成るって全部　証明するぜ Try it on!　やれるだけ　死ぬ気でやってやろうか 変わりはじめてゆく 俺たちが創るHeavenlyリアル 四の五の　云わず　魅せろよシックスセンス 考えんな　感じればいいさ 未来は大抵 いつだって未定 雲の影 大地を駆け 夢　描け さあ この状況 ぶち壊せ 出来レースなんかに興味ねぇッ！ 人生ならTumbling dice アシンメトリなほうが シンクロ出来るかも１つになれる 魂　共鳴して　２つの鼓動がほら 奏ではじめてゆくu 俺たちのファンタスティックmelody My song，Your song，Our song， My soul．Your soul，Our sounds，Ourselves!☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Video |track name = FANTASTIC melody |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140 |tint2 = #F2767F}} Category:Music Category:FANTASTIC melody (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs)